


Thats a good boy

by Mackerel (Ethot)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Manipulation, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 02, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sorry Not Sorry, This was just me projecting but it got too...fucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethot/pseuds/Mackerel
Summary: After  Five teleported back to 2019 and discovered that Reginald was still alive in this timeline some things changed for him. It was strange for him to spend time with his father again but sooner or later it goes downhill for him then.WARNING !! PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC, I DO NOT CONDONE WHAT I WRITE IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM AND I ONLY WROTE IT AS A FORM OF COPING! Thank you.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Reginald Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Thats a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm sorry if this is so fucked 😭 I was just feeling especially mentally ill rn and I wanted to write smth dark to get stuff off my chest. Anyways this is just a coping fic and it centres mostly around five and Reggie ... grooming tag was added because Five is gradually getting manipulated by Reginald so... be wary of that. 
> 
> I wish yall luck in reading this hellpiece

"I knew you all would come back eventually."

He waited.

He waited for them.

He waited for him. 

And the thought of that being true both surprised and scared him, what was he planning now? As much as Five wanted to say he could outsmart Reginald, he knew he could never do that. That man was unpredictable, mysterious, and worked in ways that Five could never crack down on. 

And when he offered to let them stay in the mansion as long as he was there, of course it raised a lot of suspicion in the family, even Five knew Reginald would never do that unless he had some malicious intent deep within it, so he decided to be cautious.

At first it was just Reginald wanting to know more about his teleporting ability and whatnot but as the weeks passed by it got… personal. He didn't blame the man for being curious, Five was supposed to be his son in his previous timeline but it still made him feel like Reginald acted differently, he couldn't pinpoint exactly how but he was being nicer than he was to him especially.

Reginald complimented him, his intelligence, and even his appearance sometimes, it was too much for him to handle but it started to butter him up kind of. Five knew that he should hate the man, he abused him and his siblings, treated them like absolute shit, and alienated Vanya from the family. And yet, Five felt like he could now trust the man he called his father.

Of course that was all just bullshit

He fell for Reginalds false sense of security 

And he didn't even know it

His siblings stopped calling him "Dad" but Five didn't, he spent half of his time with him, talked to him, his first feeling of a warm embrace in decades was with him. Why did he feel genuinely happy with this man, was he forgiving him? 

He didn't know.

"I apologise for what I did to you in the past, Number Five."

"It's okay, I forgive you."

He was.

After a few weeks he did notice strange behaviour from Reginald, when he ran his hands through his hair, whenever Five accomplished something and Reginald would always call him a "good boy" . It really got in his head and mentally on the inside, Five felt like an arrogant child again, of course he didn't outwardly say it but he thought that Reginald liked him more than anyone, and that was true. 

Five was Reginalds favorite, and technically right now, he wasn't even his son.

Sometimes, when they were alone in a room Reginald would act a little more affectionate, Five liked it. He would actually listen to him with his theories, and time travel, unlike the old Reginald, he'd actually listen to him. Five made himself believe that he wasn't the same anymore, he was different now, he wouldn't do the things he did in his original timeline. 

Five had actively tried to look for Reginalds approval, he wanted to impress him, he wanted to be called a good boy again. when Reginald's hands traced his shoulders or patted his back, and how his fingers would touch his cheek, Five felt like he was melting.

"Dad…?"

"What is it number Five?"

"I love you."

And the least expected happened, Reginald smiled. 

"I do too."

He fell too deep into Reginalds trap, whereas Five couldn't climb out of it, he was drowned by the way it made him feel, he felt loved. He felt so loved that when Reginald's touches got more invasive, Five just shrugged it off. when the man would place his hands on his thighs and hips, he didn't think about it too much.

He didn't even register how wrong it was when Reginald got too personal with him, when Five felt breathless as Reginald placed his lips against his, his hands going under his shirt, touching him where he shouldn't be. Five didn't try to protest or push him away, he wanted this. He wanted Reginald to love him, he didn't care what kind of love it was anymore. 

Even if it was twisted to other people, he couldn't give a shit, Five wanted Reginald to touch and praise him more. All of his rational thinking was thrown away by desperation as he craved his fathers attention more than anything, Five knew it was dumb of him to want it but he never really grew up emotionally, he still knew that despite all of the terrible things his father has done to him, Five will always crawl right back to him.

Some of the siblings noticed Reginald's strange favoritism towards Five and confronted the boy about it from time to time, he'd always excused it as something about his abilities. But one of them didn't buy the the excuse, Klaus knew something strange was going on. "Hey Fivey… You and dear daddy are really getting along, are you guys always having old man talks or something?" 

He scrunched his face in annoyance, of course Klaus would try to bother him about this. "It's none of your business to know, now get out or I'll staple your tongue to the wall." Klaus put both of his hands up in defence "Geez, I was just curious on what kind of old people things you talk about that has you going into his room every night. Is he reading you bedtime stories or something?" 

Klaus had seen him? Five always made sure that everyone was asleep when he visited Reginald, so how? "I clearly said get out but you're not listening so, I'll just do myself a favor and leave myself." And with that, his hands flashed with a luminous blue color and he teleported to Reginalds office, ironically it was the safest place for him. 

"Number Five, why have you come to my office?" 

Reginald was here, he expected the man to be out since the Sparrows were on a mission, but here he was. "Nothing for you to worry about, dad." Five said as he started to go closer to his fathers table, thankfully there was a chair that Reginald placed inside the office just for him. "Alright, well as you clearly don't have anything to do right now and I've just finished my work for the day, why don't you come here?"

"Of course."

Reginald stroked Five's hair and started to unbutton his shirt

"That's a good boy."


End file.
